Those with a Passionate Heart
by TheLastRugrat
Summary: Question: What happens when you put a horny dude with a beautiful chick who just got her curse dispelled? Answer: A little monster fighting here, A little sex there, etc. This is my first story, so please R&R.


**Me: Hey guys, Kingston here. I'm new here and I'm thinking of starting my first fanfic, where my OC will probably die after this due to cheating on his girlfriend during the fanfic.**

**Bek: Wait, what?**

**Maxwell: *furious look* Bek...**

**Bek: M-Maxwell, I would never cheat on you...**

**Me: Oh, and there's a lot of spanking...**

**Bek: Urk...**

**Me: And Bek has sex with her!**

**Bek: Wait...Who's her?**

**Me: Oh, it's Ember Charm Fiora.**

**Maxwell: Bek...I have the strangest urge to kill you. Come over here so I can satisfy it.**

**Bek: Sorry, Maxwell, I need to go help with the guild! *nervous laugh***

**Maxwell: BEK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Bek: *runs like hell* DAMN YOU, KINGSTON!**

**Me: While I watch Maxwell try to kill Bek, you go read the fanfic. Go on. Go. Read it.**

Those with a Passionate Heart

OC x Ember Charm Fiora

Bek Amereb stepped off of the creaking rowboat, while carrying an old lady on his back. Setting her gently down on the rugged ground, he plopped down on the ground and poked the old lady.

"Hey, Fiora, we're here." The old woman stirred, then lifted herself with a hand.

"Here? As in the Tanuki Islands? The so-called 'Bamboo Kingdom'? The-"

"Yeah, Fiora. We're at the Wanyudo's resting place. Now come on. We need to look for the Wanyudo to get rid of your curse." Bek lifted himself off of the ground and offered his hand to Fiora, which she gladly took. As she lifted herself off of the ground, they heard a soft rumbling from a nearby forest.

"It can't be that easy..." The duo walked towards the looming forest cautiously, their hands on their weapons. They wandered around when they heard more rumbling coming from a tree in the center of the forest. As they approached the tree, they noticed a small shrine on the tree. Before they could investigate the tree even more, a giant wheel with an old man's face on fire on the hub sped out of a bush and crashed down in front of them. It's flaming face let out a terrible howl and sped towards them.

"Fiora, now's a good time to take out our weapons!" yelled Bek, unsheathing a black katana and a red katana. Fiora nodded and lifted a flaming broadsword from her back. As they rushed at the Wanyudo, it reared back and breathed a black flame at Fiora. As the black flames climbed up Fiora's clothes, she slashed at the demonic yokai and accidentally sliced an odd human face-shaped fruit from the tree. The Wanyudo's face broke into a...grin? It used it's mouth to lift the fruit and rolled away. Bek sighed and turned to Fiora...to find her flaming form staggering around in a panic. Before he could do anything, the flames started to envelop her, and she fell to the ground.

"How was that even possible?" He thought as he watched the flames start to disappear. Fiora rose off of the ground and-

"What?" Fiora asked as she rose, standing taller then she had ever had since Bek met her in the city. She noticed his face and looked at her reflection. She looked much younger than before. She could stand without using her sword for support, and her robe seemed to fit her like a puzzle piece in a jigsaw puzzle. She reached up and grabbed her boobs, which had grown to a C-cup, and started squeezing them. "The curse is gone..." Fiora said in disbelief as she thought of how long it had been since she was first cursed. Turning around, she saw Bek looking her with an intense amount of lust in his eyes. "B-Bek?" Fiora stammered as Bek walked towards her. "What the...Bek, stop this right now!" She yelled as Bek knocked her onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Fiora, but you're just too damn beautiful." He said as he kissed her while taking off his pants.

"Wait! D-Don't you have Maxwell back at the guild?"

"She'll never know, right, Fiora?" Bek said as he took off his underwear to reveal his 5-inch erection and stuck it in Fiora's vagina. She squealed and wriggled a little, but didn't try to escape. Bek stuck his finger in Fiora's back door and started to finger-fuck her bottom. She squeaked and started to wriggle more. He started to thrust his pelvis and decided to stick another finger into her asshole. He thrust his fingers faster and thrust his pelvis even faster. By then she was moaning and writhing under him. With an annoyed look, he spanked her quite a bit before telling her to stop moving. She whimpered, but obliged. He shoved his hand up her bottom and started to twist it around and around. Fiora was trying to protest, but all she could manage was moans. She kept trying to escape her rape, but Bek got really angry with her moving. He pulled out his penis and hand and threw her over his lap. Raising one hand while holding her down with the other, he spanked her, alternating between each cheek. Fiora didn't try to escape. In fact, she looked like she enjoyed it. After at least an hour of spanking Fiora, Bek decided to take his still-hard dick... and ram it into Fiora's pert little bottom. She moaned and slid her hips to take more of his dick. As Bek started to slowly thrust, Fiora stared to finger herself. Seeing this, Bek asked ,"Oh, you naughty girl. It seemed you like this, don't you?" Fiora moaned and nodded. Bek started to thrust faster and faster until he let out a huge moan and came in her ass, filling it to the brim. Quickly, he used water magic to make a butt plug out of ice, which he shoved into her bottom. Picking up her still form, he carried her to the rowboat, gently set her in, and put her clothes back on. While she slept (due to fainting from exhaustion before.), he put his clothes on, picked up the paddles and started to row**.** "It feels so nice taking a girl's anal virginity..." He thought.

**Me: And there you have it! Please-**

***CRASH***

**Bek: ACK!**

**Maxwell: BEK! GET BACK HERE!**

**Bek: I'll get you for this, Kingston!**

**Lulu: Kingston? Why is Bek running from Maxwell? And why is Maxwell trying to stab Bek?**

**Me: Lulu, for now, just go back to sleep. Want me to carry you?**

**Lulu: YAY!**

**Me: All right! *grunts and picks up Lulu* come on, Bek and Maxwell are just arguing.**

**Lulu: OK...*falls asleep***

**Me: *whispers* Please comment, rate and review. Tell me what I should improve on. In the meantime...**

**Long live the Kingston.**


End file.
